1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a film formation method, an electro-optical device manufacturing method, and electronic apparatus.
2. Related Art
In liquid crystal devices, orientation film with the function of arranging liquid crystal molecules is applied and formed by the flexo method and the spin-coating method. In recent years, for purposes of economizing material and accommodating high quality, studies have been conducted concerning use of a liquid droplet ejection method (a liquid droplet ejection apparatus) for forming orientation film by ejecting liquid containing orientation-film-forming material as liquid droplets from a ejection head.
With regard to this type of film formation device, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2001-127206 discloses a thin film formation device provided with an ink application device and a baking device. This thin film formation device connects the ink application device and baking device. The thin film formation device forms a thin film with thickness uniformity by baking the substrate after the passage of time (delay time) in which a liquid applied to the substrate surface by the application device has flowed and become substantially level.
However, the following problem exists with the aforementioned type of prior art. In the case where forming a film by liquid droplet ejection method using a high dryability ink, drying also progresses in the delay process until the liquid droplets have leveled, with the result in that, for example, there is the risk of drying irregularities due to the occurrence of protrusions and the like prior to the drying (baking) process.
In such cases, in display devices having a substrate on which film has been produced, the places where drying irregularities have occurred constitute display irregularities, and induce declines in display quality.